Diário do Hyoga
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: Hyoga viaja a Moscou para a festa de aniversário de Kamus. Toda a aventura é narrada por ele em seu diário pessoal.


**Diário do Hyoga**

_Aquarius Chan_

**Grécia, 02 de fevereiro – 14h47**

Querido diário... não, querido ficou muito íntimo... o Afrodite deve escrever querido em tudo o que ele toca...

Amigo diário... não, amigo tá meio infantil...

Prezado diário... formal demais? Hum... vai prezado mesmo!

Prezado diário.

Hoje, Shun e eu vamos à Rússia! Sim, o aniversário do meu mestre está chegando e ele enviou convite à todos nós para irmos lá festejar com ele e aquele imbecil do Milo. Fiquei muito feliz com o convite, tirando o fato de ter que passar uma semana inteirinha com aquele bicho peçonhento que se diz namorado de meu mestre! Não sei o que o Kamus viu naquilo... mas, fazer o que, né? Tenho apenas de respeitar (meu mestre, nunca aquele escorpião metido!). Eles estão morando na Rússia (contra a vontade do Milo) há 03 meses e ainda não tive a oportunidade de visitá-lo. Essa vai ser uma viagem muito especial pra mim.

Terminei de arrumar minha mala há pouco. Nem coloquei muita roupa. Apesar de ser inverno em Moscou, estou bem acostumado com o alto frio. Estou sentado na sala esperando o Shun descer. A Saori e o Seiya já foram para lá hoje de manhã. A Saori levou apenas (!) três malas repletas de roupa. Shiryu e o mestre ancião também já estão lá. Eu fiquei esperando o Shun, pois ele tinha de entregar um trabalho hoje na faculdade. Quanto ao Ikki...bem, ninguém sabe dele ainda. Ele deve aparecer no dia da festa, encher a cara, e depois sumir de novo, como sempre faz. Com o frio que deve estar fazendo por lá, sei não se aquela ave vai aparecer. Na verdade, acho que ele está tendo um caso com aquela Pandora, mas nem ouso tocar no assunto por causa do Shun. Ele sente um pouco de ciúmes em ter de dividir o irmãozão com outra pessoa.

O Shun está vindo, depois continuo.

**Rússia (mais precisamente em Moscou), 03 de fevereiro – 10h23**

Já estamos na Rússia!

A casa do meu mestre é linda! Toda com decoração típica, é de se encher os olhos!

Infelizmente, já cruzei com o Milo. Fingi que não o vi, mas não teve jeito. Ele sempre dá um jeito de me irritar. Não pode me ver e já vem fazendo piadinha, todas de muito mau gosto.

Realmente, eu não sei o que Kamus viu nessa pessoa. Poxa, com tantos cavaleiros legais no Santuário, tinha de ser logo o Milo?? Por que ele não se apaixonou pelo Mu? Olha que parzinho lindo que eles formariam! Ou pelo Shaka? Ou até pelo Afrodite! Tá, se ele queria alguém mais "macho", pegasse o Máscara da Morte. Ele bobiou, o Afrodite passou e levou! Ou quem sabe o Aldebaran... hummm... deixa pra lá, senão o Mu vai ficar muito bravo comigo!

**Moscou, 04 de fevereiro – 20h12**

Hoje levantamos bem cedo e fomos conhecer parte da cidade. É simplesmente linda!

Conhecemos a Praça Vermelha e seu centro comercial, o Rio Moscou, a Catedral de São Basílio, o Mausoléu de Lênin e Museu Histórico. Aproveitei para comprar algumas bonecas matryoshkas (1). Elas são o símbolo da decoração russa, não podia voltar para a Grécia sem, pelo menos, 05 bonequinhas!!

O Shun ficou encantado com tudo. Eu parecia bobo de tanto sorrir ao ver meu Shun maravilhado com a cidade. É, quando a gente se apaixona fica assim, bobo. Ah... mas no caso do meu mestre, ele ficou louco, isso sim! Logo ele, Kamus de Aquário, se envolver com um sujeitinho panaca igual ao Milo! Ele nuca, nunca mesmo, vai conseguir ficar à altura de meu mestre!

A tarde, sai com a Saori, Afrodite, Shaka e Aldebaran para comprarmos alguns enfeites para a festa. Eu não queria ir. Por que então eu fui com eles? Porque eu falo russo. Maldita a hora em que eles se lembraram desse detalhe... imagina o que eu passei com essa turma! O Afrodite quase me deixou louco!!! Eu tentava dar atenção à todos, mas o Afrodite é demais! Ele grudava em mim, me puxava, me arranhava, fazia biquinho... aí o Alde tentava nos separar, por que ele queria por que queria ir à um supermercado comprar os ingredientes para o banquete da festa. Sim, é o Deba quem vai fazer toda a comida, com uma ajudinha de uns cozinheiros do meu mestre.

De boa, não sei como o Máscara da Morte agüenta o Afrodite... ele dever ser muitooo bom de cama, viu?

A Saori tentava a todo custo manter a bela educação, mas também não me deu trégua! Ela cismou com uns enfeites horríveis que tinha em uma loja! E eu tive de comprá-los, o que foi pior...

O Shaka, ao invés de me ajudar e encarnar um russo, não... ficou lá, de lado, apenas rindo do meu sufoco... esse loiro me paga!

P.S. – Estou quase convencendo o Shun a virmos morar na Rússia depois de nos casarmos!!

**Moscou, 05 de fevereiro – 15h00**

Hoje Kamus acordou todos os cavaleiros de bronze às 5h30. Sim!!!! 5h30 da madrugada. Por quê? Porque era para nós fazermos a faxina do salão de festas. Pode uma coisas dessas? Nos convida para a festa e ainda temos de fazer faxina!!! Tudo bem, tudo pela felicidade do meu mestre. Só não entendi por que ele não colocou aquele folgado do namorado dele para nos ajudar.

Uma hora depois, nós ainda não estávamos nem com a metade do salão limpo! Acredita? Aí eu parei para descansar um pouco. Fiquei observando o Shun esfregar o chão. Aquele movimento com a vassoura, o caminhar dele no chão cheio de espuma, o olhar doce que só meu lindo tem... não resisti... puxei o Shun de lado e o levei ao banheiro. Ahhhhhh!!! 15 minutos depois voltamos. Quase fomos recebidos a vassouradas pelo Seiya e pelo Shiryu. Será que eles não entendem?? Era uma necessidade, não dava para segurar...

O melhor foi ver como o Shun ficou sorridente pelo resto da manhã! Hehehehe.

**Moscou, 06 de fevereiro – 11h25**

Amanhã é o grande dia.

Hoje Kamus foi mais amável com a gente: nos acordou às 6h30 da manhã.

Fomos para o salão para ajudar na decoração. Estava indo tudo bem, até o Afrodite começar a discutir com a Saori sobre como deveria ser a decoração. Aí já viu, né? Afrodite queria rosas por todos os lados, em cima das mesas, no chão, na pista de dança, na pick-up do DJ, nos baldes com gelo... Já a Saori, queria velas, muitas velas, todas coloridas. Afrodite começou a reclamar, pois o calor das velas iria "machucar os seus bebês". A Saori fingia que não ouvia e continuava a encher cada espaço vazio com velas. Depois discutiram sobre o lugar das mesas, as cores das toalhas das mesas, os talheres, a cor dos pratos, sobre os salgadinhos do aperitivo...

Ah, o Aldebaran é que se deu bem nessa. Está lá na enorme cozinha, dividindo-a apenas com mais dois cozinheiros franceses. Só os três, sem Saori nem Afrodite...

O Milo está lá, do outro lado do salão, cuidando das bebidas. Ele pensa que é muito esperto, mas eu o vi abrir uma garrafa de vinho e dividi-la com o Shura e o MdM. Agora, ele está tentando esconder a garrafa... maldito, como meu mestre agüenta esse bêbado?

**Mesmo dia, 14h38**

Tava demorando... o Alde acabou de sair daqui quase chorando. Sim, quase chorando!!! Afrodite e Saori deram uma trégua na decoração (pois ameaçamos matá-las se continuassem a brigar). Aí elas se lembraram da comida. Pra que... quase apostaram corrida até a cozinha. Chegando lá, começaram a meter o bedelho em tudo: na escolha do cardápio, nos ingredientes comprados, nos temperos que seriam usados, como eles iriam decorar as bandejas, nas cores que eles deveriam fazer o arroz (sim, elas queriam o arroz colorido!). Vinte minutos depois os dois cozinheiros franceses saíram correndo e gritando para capturar-mos e enjaular-mos aquelas loucas. Fomos para a cozinha e o Alde, tadinho, estava sentado em uma cadeira, totalmente desolado. Quando ele viu o Mu, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, meio que pedindo para seu carneirinho ajudá-lo naquela situação. Deu dó, sabiam?

Mas, para a alegria do Alde e dos cozinheiros, conseguimos voltar a atenção da Saori e do Afrodite novamente para a decoração.

Mu conseguiu acalmar o nosso talentoso Touro e ele e os cozinheiros voltaram para a cozinha.

**Mesmo dia, 15h12**

O Aiolia está cuidando da iluminação do local. Ele trouxe umas luzes especiais, que vão mudando de cor e de velocidade conforme a batida da música. É ele quem vai cuidar do som também. Nosso DJ!!

Agora que eu percebi... o Dohko e o Shion sumiram... estranho...

Shaka resolveu (até que enfim) tentar acalmar a Saori e o Afrodite. Essas duas pessoas geniosas estavam quase se atracando lá no canto do salão. Shaka foi tentar levar a paz. Ele deu uma idéia: ao invés deles fazerem tudo de um único jeito, se unirem para decorar juntos e SEM BRIGAS o salão. Legal, nos dez primeiros minutos a idéia pareceu dar certo... mas depois, babou tudo. No fim, Shaka pegou seu rosário e ameaçou aplicar o Tesouro dos Céus nessas duas pessoas... incrível como elas pararam de brigar!

Milo, Shura e MdM ainda estão cuidando das bebidas... faz umas duas horas que eles estão do lado dos freezers... acho que vou investigar isso...

O Shiryu está colocando algumas fotografias em um mural logo na entrada do salão. Tivemos a idéia de fazer um mural com fotos de todos nós para Kamus guardar de recordação. Tem um alguém ajudando-o... agora não sei se é o Saga ou o Kanon... nunca sei quem é quem... por que tinham de ser gêmeos idênticos, hein? Aliás, acho que é o Kanon, pois o outro par está lá na bebida com a turminha do mal do qual o Milo é o líder... e como o Saga gosta de enxugar o caneco...

**Mesmo dia, 20h00**

Acabamos de chegar na casa de meu mestre.

Ah, o salão ficou lindo!

Shaka conseguiu convencer o Dite a deixar a Saori colocar apenas uma vela em cada mesa. Também convenceu a Saori a deixar o Dite colocar suas rosas pelo salão, algumas pétalas em cima das mesas, e só. Quanto às toalhas das mesas, como a Saori e Dite não se decidiam, Shaka resolveu escolher sozinho as toalhas. Para isso, contou com uma ajudinha do Mu: o carneirinho se teletransportou para a Índia e trouxe várias toalhas de lá. Pronto, Shaka jogou as toalhas nas mesas e o assunto foi encerrado.

O Alde está sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ele finalmente conseguiu terminar sua, ah, como se chama... feijãozada? Hum...Feijoãoada? Aahhhh, feijoada! (eita nome difícil para uma comida...). Ainda não vimos o tal prato que é a especialidade dele. Mas do jeito que ele fala dessa comida, deve ser divina. Os outros cozinheiros se encarregaram da sobremesa.

Shiryu e Kanon fizeram um trabalho lindo com as nossas fotos. Pude comprovar que eles têm uma paciência incrível, pois montar um mural com 268 fotos não é um trabalho fácil!!

Agora que eu vi... o Dohko e o Shion apareceram... estão com um sorriso tão cheio de dentes nos lábios... esses dois aprontaram... Mu está lá, apavorado, perguntando se aconteceu alguma coisa de grave para seu mestre ter sumido a tarde toda. Shion apenas balança a mão, dizendo que está tudo bem. Esse Mu não se toca...

Acabei de entrar no meu quarto. Shun está tomando um banho de banheira e... hum... quer saber, vou lá ajuda-lo a se limpar e já volto!

**Mesmo dia, 23h10**

Prezado diário, só tenho uma coisa a escrever: CARAMBA! Como uma banheira é capaz de deixar uma pessoa feliz! Depois do "banho" com o Shun, descemos para jantar.

Kamus está ansioso pelo dia de amanhã. Ele não se liga muito em festas, mas sabe como é, baixou o sentimentalista nele (ainda bem!!!). Acho que ele vai ficar um pouco assustado com a decoração que fizeram... como o Alde disse, parece um salão de escola de samba! É toalha indiana, rosas, velas coloridas, pratos coloridos na mesa... e não, o Alde não permitiu que o arroz também fosse colorido! Disse que não ia dar certo com a tal da feijoada.

Milo, Shura, MdM e Saga chegaram em casa logo depois do jantar. Como eu suspeitava, eles chegaram meio "alegrinhos". Vai saber quantas garrafas de vinho essa galerinha do mal não tomou. Kamus riu das palhaçadas que o Milo falava, Afrodite nem deu tempo do MdM falar qualquer coisa, apenas o encheu de beijos e foram para o quarto. Kanon ficou bravo com Saga, mas este o pegou pelo braço e também foram para o quarto. Shura... bem, a última vez que o vi, ele estava no jardim. Acho que ele estava falando com uma flor...

Quer saber, vou ligar para o segurança que está no salão para pedir para ele ver quantas garrafas de vinho vazias tem por lá. Já volto.

**Mesmo dia, 23h20**

Dez garrafas!!! Vocês acreditam que o Milo, o Saga, o Shura e o Mdm tomaram dez garrafas de vinho??? Agora divide 10 por 4... Duas garrafas e meia pra cada um!!! PQP!!! Vou agora contar para o meu mestre!!!

O Shun está me pedindo para não ir falar com o Kamus pra não arrumar confusão... aaaahhhh, mas eu não posso perder essa oportunidade de ferrar aquele animal do Milo!

Não, Shun, não adianta me olhar com essa cara de piedade... não adianta alisar minha mão... não adiantar dar beijinhos no meu pescoço... Shun, tira essa mão daí... ahhhh, não tira não... quer saber, o Kamus que espere um pouquinho!!!!

**Mesmo dia, meia noite e alguma coisa**

Não sei que bicho mordeu o Shun, mas que ele NÃO volte ao normal!!!

E que Zeus me ajude!!!

**Moscou, 07 de fevereiro, o tão esperado Grande Dia da festa – 6h20**

Levantei às 6h00. Queria ser o primeiro a dar parabéns ao meu querido mestre. Sai do meu quarto e caminhei alegremente pelo corredor. O quarto do Kamus é o último do corredor. Forcei a fechadura bem devagar e a porta se abriu. O quarto estava escuro. Fui caminhando em direção à cama, quando tropecei em algum sapato. A sorte é que não fiz muito barulho. Cheguei perto da cama e gritei: Feliz Aniversário Mestre!!! Quando fui pular em cima do corpo dele largado na cama, vi um vulto se mexendo. De repente, vi outro vulto se mexendo. Pensei: Caramba, será que errei e entrei no quarto do Saga e do Kanon? Antes fosse...

Para a minha desilusão, uma mão tocou o interruptor acendendo a luz e... eu vi meu mestre e o tarado do Milo sentados na cama totalmente pelados!!!! Eu juro que se eu não tivesse ficado tão assustado com a cena, eu terei dado um grito! Kamus de Aquário lá na cama, peladão, com o Milo!

Algum tempo se passou até que senti alguma coisa me apertando o braço. Era Kamus, já vestido, que tentava me tirar daquele transe. Olhei para ele e, pela sua cara, achei melhor nem comentar nada sobre o lastimável fato ocorrido.

Olhei para o lado e vi o Milo, também vestido, jogado no sofá azul, rindo, gargalhando. Não agüentei... corri em direção à ele. Quando eu estava pronto para soltar o Pó de Diamante, Kamus me segurou pela cintura e começou a me puxar. Eu tentei de todas as formas possíveis me soltar dos braços dele, mas não consegui. Quando dei por mim, estava do lado de fora do quarto. O pior foi que, quando sai do quarto, todos, TODOS os outros cavaleiros estavam parados no corredor, olhando com cara de interrogação pra mim.

Forcei um sorriso e voltei para o meu quarto.

Juro que a única coisa que consigo pensar nesse instante é em voltar para a Grécia. Mas Shun, esse docinho de pessoa, me fez ver que seria muita desconsideração se eu fizesse isso, que o Kamus é meu mestre, meu grande protetor, que ele é como um pai pra mim, que ele tem direito a ter e fazer o que quiser com um namorado, blá, blá, blá... Ok, eu concordo que meu mestre tem que ter um namorado, mas não o Milo!!! Hunf!

**Mesmo dia, 8h47**

Acabamos de tomar o café da manhã. Estava indo tudo muito bem até o caranguejo chamado MdM começar a fazer piadinhas sobre o fato ocorrido. Todos começaram a rir. Dite lançou um olhar matador para o MdM que não se intimidou e continuou a fazer graça. Mas ele parou bruscamente quando viu o Dite pegar uma rosa vermelha. Hehehe, não pude evitar um sorriso.

Mas meu sorriso se congelou quando eu vi o olhar fulminante que Kamus me lançou. Não foi minha culpa, oras! Se ele ao menos tivesse trancado a porta do quarto... ou tivesse colocado a roupa depois de... er... ah, você sabe!

Eu apenas queria dar parabéns ao meu mestre! Mas, aquele atrasa-vida chamado Milo tinha que estragar tudo! E eu ainda fiquei mal com o Kamus!!

P.S – Lembrar de colocar veneno de rato no copo do Milo hoje na festa. Ah, não, se ele morrer lá, vai estragar a linda festa que fizemos para o Kamus. Ok, lembrar de colocar o veneno amanhã quando formos tomar café da manhã.

Mas, perae... será que um escorpião morre com veneno de rato??? Droga...

P.S. 2 – Pensar em outra forma de acabar com o Milo.

**Mesmo dia, 12h30**

Estamos nesse momento em um restaurante para almoçarmos. É até bonito ver nossa mesa... tanta gente sentada, rindo, comendo, brincando... é, tem uns que mais brincam do que comem.

Agora a pouco o Seiya, pra desespero do meu mestre e dos outros "adultos", encabeçou uma guerra de comida. Não bastasse uma criança começar, teve outra para dar continuidade. Adivinha quem foi?? Sim, o besta do Milo. Foram longos cinco minutos em que comidas voavam por nossas cabeças.

Acho que dá pra imaginar a cara de gangster que meu mestre fez quando ele finalmente conseguiu, com um mata leão, acalmar o Milo.

O Dite, coitado, se enfiou dentro do banheiro. MdM e Shura foram sentar em outra mesa. Shaka estava procurando seu rosário pra tentar matar as crianças Seiya e Milo. Que pena que ele não achou, pois o Mu, prevendo o que aconteceria, pegou o bendito rosário e o escondeu.

Shiryu pegou o Seiya pelo braço e o está levando para o banheiro. O Seiya está com um sorriso enooormee nos lábios. Sei não... desconfio desses dois... O Shiryu é um amor de pessoa, amigão mesmo, mas acho que o namoro dele com a Shunrey é só de fachada... acho que ele e o Seiya... bem... coitada da Saori e da Shunrey, vãoi perder os namorados

**Mesmo dia, 19h10**

Acabei de tomar banho e estou terminando de me arrumar. Daqui a pouco vamos para o salão onde acontecerá a grande festa para meu mestre. Nós vamos para lá um pouco mais cedo para dar os últimos retoques antes de todos os convidados chegarem. Estou muito ansioso para ver a cara do Kamus quando vir tudo o que nós preparamos para ele. Bom, não é uma festa surpresa, é uma decoração surpresa!

Ah, mestre Cristal, como eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui hoje pra comemorarmos todos juntos. Nós três, os três cavaleiros do gelo. Sei que Kamus também está pensando em você hoje. Ele também sente sua falta, querido mestre. Mas sei que você está nos olhando e está feliz por nós.

MatЬ (2) Natássia, nem é preciso escrever o quanto você me faz falta. Queria muito que você também estivesse aqui.

Vocês são duas pessoas muito importantes para mim. Foi muito injusto termos nos separados fisicamente de uma forma tão brutal... mas nunca me esquecerei da ternura dos momentos que passamos juntos.

Só posso escrever uma coisa pra vocês, mestre Cristal, mãe e mestre Kamus: cnacИБo (3)

Chega de escrever, Alexei, senão você vai começar a chorar...

**Mesmo dia, 20h15**

Já estamos todos no salão.

Meu mestre foi o último a entrar, pois todos nós queríamos ver a cara que ele ia fazer. Olha, ainda bem que os franceses têm uma educação do caralh!!

Kamus sorriu ao ver a decoração que fizemos, mas eu sei que por dentro ele estava chorando e gritando de tanta vergonha...

Não é que ficou feio, mas... ficou super colorido! Não tem nada combinando com nada, a luz natural das velas brigando com as luzes especiais que o Aiolia trouxe, essas toalhas indianas... nada contra elas, mas não está muito de acordo...só espero que pelo menos a comida esteja boa!

**Mesmo dia, 21h06**

Como diria o retardado do escorpião, a festa está bombando!

Tem uns convidados bem animados que estão dançando na pista. O Dite, daqui a pouco, vai quebrar de tanto que ele rebola! O mais legal é ver o MdM tentando acompanhá-lo. Incrível como esses dois combinam.

O Alde está na cozinha terminando de arrumar tudo para servir daqui a pouco. O Mu e o Shaka estão sentados em uma mesa com a Saori.

O Shun está grudado no Ikki. Ele chegou a pouco e veio direto pra festa. A tal da Pandora não veio.

Shiryu estava conversando animadamente com o Kanon, até que o Seiya chegou fazendo barulho. Nem deu na cara que o Seiya está morrendo de ciúmes do Shi.

O Shura, o Saga e Milo estão, adivinhem... bebendo!! Hunf, tomara que o Milo tenha um coma alcoólico!!

O Dohko e o Shion... bem... eles estavam sentado em uma mesa mas... ué... bem, deixa pra lá. Só espero que o Mu não dê pela falta de seu mestre, senão ele vai querer procurá-lo... e vai acabar estragando seja lá o que for que esses dois estão fazendo.

Quer saber de uma coisa? Vou beber também!

**Mesmo dia, 21h30**

Huummmm, hora da comida!!!

Finalmente vamos experimentar a tão falada feijãozada do Alde!!! Hã? Não é feijãozada? Ah, é, feijoada!!!

Hum, é uma sopa com feijão preto...aqui na Rússia, principalmente agora que é inverno, sopas são muito comuns.

O que? Não é sopa, Alde? Hã, mas parece... É pra comer misturado com arroz? Ah, tá...

Bem, enchi um garfo com a mistura desse feijão preto com arroz. Estou levantando o garfo... estou levando o garfo até a minha boca... abri a boca... depositei o conteúdo do garfo na minha boca. Estou mastigando... huuuummmm!!!! Alde, que coisa boa!!!!

E pra acompanhar, caipirinha? Hã, bebida típica de seu país? Hum, eu sabia, Alde! Com essa carinha de santo e você também fica enxugando o caneco, hein? Hehehehehe... caramba, muito boa essa caipirinha! Manda mais ai!

**Mesmo dia, 22h10**

Nooossaaa, eu comi! Eu comi muito! E essa tal caipirinha? Eu bebi...

E não foi só eu não... nesse momento, estou vendo um alvoroço na pista de dança. Er... é o Dite... gente, ele tá querendo fazer strip tease! Hauhauha, o MdM tá correndo atrás dele pra impedir esse showzinho.

O Milo está gritando alguma coisa lá do outro lado. Er... o Shura está em cima de uma mesa rebolando... o Dite acabou de correr para lá... ele também subiu na mesa... os dois estão rebolando juntos... o Saga pegou uma garrafa e está jogando vinho nos dois... putz, olhem a cara do MdM!!!

O Seiya já viu a bagunça e também correu para lá. A Sori está tão vermelha, que tá até combinando com o vestido que ela está usando...

Olha... o Ikki tá se acabando de tanto rir... só falta ele também querer subir na mesa! O Shun tem um infarto!!

Por falar em infarto, onde está o meu mestre? Kamus??? Ah, achei, ele está indo na direção dos dançarinos e... epa... ele está com um extintor de incêndio nas mãos...será que isso vai ser capaz de apagar o fogo do Dite e do Shura???

**Mesmo dia, 23h40**

Depois de uma pequena bronca, parece que os cavaleiros que estavam bêbados, digo, alegrinhos, deram uma acalmada.

Kamus disse que vai acertar as contas com eles quando chegarmos em casa. Hehehe, tomara que ele termine com o Milo! Assim não vou precisar matá-lo

Está na hora do bolo!

Parabéns pra você, nesta data... blá, blá, blá!!

Hummm... muito bom o bolo que esses cozinheiros do meu mestre fizeram.

Estávamos todos comendo em paz quando... ah, não, de novo não!!! Seiya estava para começar outra guerra de comida!!

Ele pegou uma generosa quantia de bolo nas mãos e, quando esticou o braço para jogar, o Shi agarrou na cintura do moleque e... gente, o Shi deu um beijo na boca do Seiya!! Caramba, que beijo!!! Separa que é briga!!!

5 minutos depois...

Os dois continuam se beijando!!!

Alguém do outro lado do salão está batendo palmas e gritando: lindoooos!!! Ahh, é o Dohko... o Shion e o Dite estão ao lado dele gritando também.

Eles ainda não pararam o beijo! Perae, joga água fria que eles se separam!!! Bom, não foi preciso, eles ficaram com falta de ar

O mais legal foi ver a Saori desmaiando e o Mu e o Shaka tentando acudi-la... ainda bem que a Shunrey não está aqui, senão ia ser uma baixaria...

Kamus está sentado ao meu lado, com a cabeça baixa e a mão no rosto, num olhar de desilusão... tadinho, nunca pensou que sua festa seria tão animada!!

**No dia seguinte...**

Ai, prezado diário...

Putz, que dor de cabeça... nunca mais bebo essa tal da caipirinha que o Alde fez... é uma delicia, mas a minha ressaca me fez fazer essa promessa...

Acabei de acordar, nem sei ainda que horas são... ah, são 13h10...

Shun acabou de me avisar que nem vamos ter café da manhã hoje, vamos direto para o almoço... será que consigo comer?

Bem, tirando alguns inconvenientes, a festa para o meu mestre foi muito boa! Dançamos, bebemos, comemos e nos divertimos muito. Olha, agora que já acabou, valeu toda a raiva que nós passamos. A festa ficou linda, acho que no fundo, lá no fundo mesmo, beeeem lá no fundinho, Kamus também adorou a bagunça de ontem. Já falei várias vezes para ele se soltar mais, não levar a vida tããão a sério, mas vocês sabem como o aquariozinho é.

Acho que, a única coisa que meu mestre não gostou foi quando nós pedimos para ele fazer um discurso. Tava ele lá, todo sério, falando como se fosse o presidente da república, todo mundo compenetrado nas sábias palavras do senhor Kamus quando, só pra variar, o Milo começou a dar seus ataques. Juntou ele e o Dite e começaram a gritar lindooo!!! Gostoso!!!! Depois, o Milo subiu no palquinho, agarrou meu mestre e lhe tascou um beijo na boca. Aqueles beijos cinematográficos, sabe? De deixar todo mundo com água na boca... Kamus só faltou transformar o Milo em um pingüim... ô, poderia ter transformado, né?

Não sei se eles brigaram, se terminaram... acho que não... Kamus pode tentar ser um iceberg em pessoa, mas ele ama o maldito do Milo. Isso é mais do que óbvio. Milo vai ter que fazer uma besteira muito grande para meu mestre se afastar dele. E como o amor do Milo pelo Kamus é verdadeiro, duvido que o escorpião faça alguma burrice para magoar o Kamus... sim, tenho de admitir: embora eu odeie esse escorpião, ele ama meu mestre, e nunca faria nada que pudesse feri-lo... e meu querido mestre é feliz com ele. E se meu mestre está feliz, eu também estou.

P.S. – Se o Milo ler o que está escrito ai em cima, eu juro pela minha matЬ Natássia que eu o mato!!!

P.S 2 – Já convenci meu Shun a virmos morar aqui na Rússia depois que nos casarmos!!! Só quem não gostou muito da idéia foi o Ikki... mas tudo bem, com essa ave eu acerto depois.

P.S 3 – A Saori terminou com o Seiya. Ele fez uma declaração tão linda para o Shiryu ontem... acho que temos mais um casamento a vista! Na boa, eu achei que o Shiryu fosse apaixonado pelo Shura... vai saber...

P.S 4 – Mu e Alde vão estender sua eterna lua de mel no Brasil. Acho lindo o amor desse casal. Mas o meu e o do Shun é muitooo mais bonito!

P.S 5 – O Dohko e o Shion... bem, eles vão aproveitar a ida do Mu para o Brasil para irem à Jamiel. Vão fazer outra lua de mel por lá. Eu me divirto com esses dois!

Ah... mal posso esperar pela próxima festa dessa turma!!!

_**Fim**_

As bonecas matryoshkas são feitasde madeira, uma encaixada dentro da outra.

matЬ – (mat) – Mãe

(3) cnacИБo (spassíba) – Obrigado

Nyaaa!!!!

A idéia inicial era fazer um diário do Kamus narrando os preparativos de sua festa de aniversário e as confusões que o Milo faria. Mas, pensando melhor, achei que seria mais divertido fazer essa narração do ponto de vista do Hyoga, já que o Oga é menos geladinho que o Kamus

Quis mostrar um lado divertido e descontraído dos cavaleiros. Achei que a história ficou gostosinha de ler e bem detalhada, apesar de eu tê-la escrito em apenas 03 dias (milagre...)

Sua opinião será muito bem vinda!!


End file.
